Able the Glitch Tails
It was may 2006 when i stopped playing Sonic 2 or any sonic games. Let me tell you why it all started late midnight in the warm summer "Okay, my family is asleep and my older brother had left out the Sega console with Sonic 2 in it. " I walked up to the console and turned it on, the Sega logo went on and once I got to the title screen it showed sonic and tails and when I went to the option to choose Sonic and tails, Sonic, or just tails but there was there was a new option and it was called "Able" and when i saw it I choose it just to see what it. when the game started the sage wasn't Emerald Hill zone but it was called Able's Hills. the green grass was now purple and the player was Sonic and tails but sonic had purple shoes and tails was normal still but i just thought it was part of the new player mode. i moved Sonic forward but he didn't move but then I looked that the controller wasn't connected. Once I connected it I moved the player and tails followed but once i hit the spikes Sonic didn't take the hit Tails did and I kept all my rings but tails died. Tails fell through the world like you do when you hit something without rings. sonic ran across the map hitting and attacking the bugs but he couldn't press the button on the cage that would free the animals and Tails never did return. I went back and tried to find tails but which was a bad idea when i went back to the start. Tails was turned away from me and his eyes were closed. When I got real close to tails he opened his eyes and they were blank white and when he opened his eyes a ring sound was heard. It went black for five seconds then I was in the green hills zone but sonic had no eyes like tails did and Tails was black and his eyes were green. i moved Sonic but in this zone there were no rings and no music or enemy's but sonic didn't go fast but just went slow. Tails was flying over Sonic the whole level but once sonic made it to the end, Tails flew back to the start of the level again and the screen went black. Then it showed the title of the Zone name and it was called "Tag" Once it started I was in Marble zone and Tails had Black and red eyes now. Tails flew away and I moved Sonic forward as the fire balls were grey and so was the lava. The only enemy was the wasp robots but only shot of blood pixels and they looked sad. i moved more into the level and once i made it to the first check point. Tails was on the edge of the platform and had his eyes closed. I slowly walking to him and also tried to jumped over him as the screen turned black and a texted showed "Trying to get me or run away?" after 15 seconds it showed the green hill zone stage 2. sonic had a darker pixel skin color now but still had no eyes. I tried to run but was still walking through the map and after 5 seconds of trying to run tails was flying behind me and his pixel art was just a purple Tails but when he did a homing attack at me I died even if I had rings too. Tails would walk behind me when i was close to the end and once I did touch the end the game crashed and show all kinds of colors when it was glitching. Once the screen was normal i was spawned into the Zone called Able's Hill zone 2. I walked forward and Tails was in front of me now and he looked at Sonic and he stepped back as he summoned a Wasp and once it shot Sonic, Sonic fell back as blood poured out of sonic. Tails walked over to Sonic stepped over him and sat on him. I looked at the screen as Tails turned to me, only his head and he had no eyes just blank whiteness. I turned off the console and went to sleep feeling a pain in the my stomach but i went to sleep anyways. i woke up the next day but i felt the pain still so I felt under my stomach and i felt marking so i went to the bathroom and their were carvings that spelled out Able. i went to the Sega console and it was red as the TV was Static until I turned on the Console and when I do. Tails had a text box that said "I'm not Tails, i'm not your damage taker. I'm Able" Once the text box was gone the Tails sprite flew away then the screen went glitch and when it stopped it showed Able purple with glitch around it. The Sega console started to smoke as it burned as well "I'll see you in the next Sonic Game. Alex all you gotta do is choose Able mode" A text box said as the TV shut off and the Console was destoryed and i threw it out and went to go buy my older brother a new one. "Hey kid don't go without your free copy of Sonic 3" the man at the cash register said as I turned and my side felt pain and i knew i didn't want it "No, you keep for your self sir" Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:MS Paint Pics